


shadowplay

by cheinsaw



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Introspection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: i wrote this for me but you can read it if you want





	shadowplay

**Author's Note:**

> this was a test to see if i could write something coherent where the two girls have the same name. set in the middle of a jeannejalter longfic i will write......... someday
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @tenhimi where all i do is holler about jalter 🙏

If someone had told Jeanne Alter even a month before that she'd be in this position, she would have laughed. Surely there's no way she would entertain something like  _ romantic affections,  _ particularly from her own other half. Surely she wouldn't be sharing a bed with Jeanne d'Arc. But, well, it's interesting how things turn out sometimes.

Corroded soul, ashtray heart. The Alter does not deserve love. It's fucked up that Jeanne wants to touch her, that Jeanne does touch her. Gladly, with a smile on her face, beautiful and serene. A saint shouldn't be so close to a witch. But ah, Jeanne is, lovely Jeanne, holy fingers buried knuckle deep between her Alter's legs. It should burn—she's too good—but it brings the Alter only delicious pleasure coiling in her belly.

"Are you doing alright, Alter?" Jeanne says softly, in between kisses and lovebites to the Alter's neck.

"Great."

Jeanne smiles down at her, pressing the next kiss to her Alter's mouth. "I'm glad."

Jeanne used to be so shy, pathetic, virginal. The transformation has been sickeningly stunning. When they're alone together she's coy, teasing, unafraid to leave marks on her Alter with her hands or teeth. It's a side of the pure Jeanne d'Arc that the Alter's sure no one else has ever seen. And yet, Jeanne can still maintain a cheerful innocence throughout.

(It's not like unholy damned Jeanne Alter would let just anyone lie on top of her, after all.)

When the Alter comes, legs trembling, she cries out and digs her nails into Jeanne's shoulders. Jeanne doesn't seem to mind at all. She slowly draws her fingers out and wipes her hand delicately with a tissue from the box beside her bed, then immediately turns her attention back to her Alter.

"May I hold you?" she asks.

"Whatever," the Alter says.

Jeanne smiles like the sun, draping one arm over her Alter. The Alter wrinkles her nose and nuzzles closer, pressing her face into Jeanne's neck. She's always smelled so nice, and it puts the Alter at ease. Must be a Ruler thing.

"There you are, just relax," Jeanne coos, tracing her fingertips over the webs of burn scars on the Alter's back, a reminder of the painful death they both suffered. "Jeanne."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Hmm, I don't recall it…"

" _ You're _ Jeanne," the Alter says.

"But so are you, aren't you?"

The Alter doesn't have a real answer.


End file.
